the_amazing_adventures_of_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz
'Gaz Membran'e is the menacing younger sister of Dib and one of the supporting characters of Invader Zim. She is also the daughter of Professor Membrane, although she and her brother may not be his biological children in the conventional sense. Known for her dark, violent and antisocial personality, Gaz has frequently expressed her disdain for the rest of the human race, seeming to care about only two things in the world: Pizza and video games. Few have been known to get between her and those two things and walk away unscathed. Appearance Though her dress style is vaguely Gothic in appearance, Gaz has never been established as an actual goth, something which has been stated by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Coincidentally, Gaz's clothing style bears a strong resemblance to that of Pepito the Antichrist, another creation of Jhonen's. Around Gaz's neck is a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull. When she was younger, she still wore a black dress but had a bow in her hair. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a mouth with fangs (a stylized version of a bob cut). Her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open, her eyes have been shown to be an amber color. In the Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being brown/amber in one scene. She opens her eyes when she is surprised, enraptured or really angry (she opens one eye occasionally when she makes a point). In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape (though she had the rounder shape when she was younger and in the non-canon video game Nicktoons: MLB). Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes, but her voice doesn't change much. Personality Gaz is best known for her creepy, dark, cynical and antisocial nature, along with some of her obsessions that include pizza and video games. Those who interfere with her and certain things she enjoys will enrage her and she will vow to make things very unpleasant for them. A prime example of this vengeful nature was seen in the episode Game Slave 2: When an egocentric gamer called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock at the mall that was rightfully hers; Gaz singlehandedly stalked and terrorized Iggins until he surrendered the Game Slave 2 to her. Gaz tends to care little for most people (especially those who bother her), and generally regards human interaction as nothing more than a means to an end. On the other hand, she seems to express a particular hatred for her older brother, Dib who constantly annoys her. Aside from eating pizza and gaming, she verbally abuses her brother at most given opportunities for bothering her. She also gives him no special treatment if he incurs her wrath: If anything, she is even more eager to inflict pain on him than on anyone else for doing so. Although she is usually angry and bitter most of the time, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. Role in Invader Zim Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with "but he's so bad at it". Another example was seen in Gaz, Taster of Pork, where she acknowledged Zim's an alien and said that "he's too dumb to take over the world". In-between the events of the first few episodes, she and Zim met, though it was one that was far from friendly. On occasion, she has bailed out her brother, but only when it convenienced her, like in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Although she usually plays only a supporting role as the unwilling sidekick to Dib, her obsessive-compulsive brother, she has been the main subject in three episodes: **In Game Slave 2, Gaz attempted to buy the Game Slave 2 handheld device, and ruthlessly terrorized a kid named Iggins when he made off with the last one in stock that was rightfully hers. **In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she proved that she will do anything to eat out at Bloaty's, even rescuing her brother from Zim's clutches. **In Gaz, Taster of Pork, the episode chronicled the events that ensued when a mishap with one of Dib's spelldrives caused her to be cursed to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs at will, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone (surrounding herself in a column of purple light), to create fires at will, umbrakinesis, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, shroud, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is assumed by fans that as Gaz ages, her powers will most likely become stronger. Gaz's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way, and she seems to have a natural affinity with aerial abilities, as evidenced by her ability to levitate. It is possible that these abilities, being completely unnatural, could actually be a result of her being a genetic experiment of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is (it is currently unknown if Gaz was Professor Membrane's creation or his biological child). She, despite her demonic nature, seem to have a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turned to a bright sunny day, and her hair returned to its natural shape as angels sang. She also commented on how "the rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she similarly stated, "All is right with the world again". These were obvious references to horror movies such as The Ring and The Grudge, which also contained considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodied the aforementioned movies. Additionally, when enraged the atmosphere around Gaz immediately if briefly becomes Satanic, complete with hellfire. Category:Characters Category:Heroes